


Don't you wanna go?

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker friend, Random parties, Staying up until sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started yesterday afternoon with Hokuto barging into their dressing room and demanding they go out tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you wanna go?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to pinch hit, and I was convinced I was writing fluffy cute Fuma/Marius fic, until I'd started three attempts and they all turned out shitty. And then suddenly, Kento wanted to be in it instead and Kento always gets his way so. I'm pretty pleased with it, considering it was written in a day haha.  
> For yukitsubute in the wakamono exchange~

 

The air is moist and fresh, still a little cold from the night, but Fuma only wraps his jacket tighter around himself because he's not going anywhere.

"You cold?" Kento asks softly, and Fuma shrugs. "Me too."

Fuma is about to say something, probably about maybe going home soon, but he doesn't want to and the words never come out as Kento scoots closer and nudges Fuma's arm up and over his shoulders.

Fuma instinctively wraps his arm around Kento's leatherclad shoulders and pulls him closer.

He can feel Kento's body heat along his side and it makes him feel warmer instantly. He can also smell Kento's shampoo, cigarette smoke and morning dew and he never wants to leave this bench.

It's not even five in the morning, and they're sitting on a park bench just watching the sun coming up and making their environment gradually brighter.

The night might be the weirdest one in Fuma's life this far.

It started yesterday afternoon with Hokuto barging into their dressing room and demanding they go out tonight, because long story short, one of Hokuto's friends who's in a band got a gig at a great club because the original band cancelled.

Fuma agreed, of course, because going out with Hokuto is fun. Even though he hasn't been legal to drink for very long, he always knows where the best parties are.

But then Hokuto started asking Kento to come along too, arguing that it had been ages since they hung out and that they shouldn't let their B.I Shadow relations die out.

Fuma wasn't sure how to feel about that, since he never goes out with Kento. Kento's always said he's not a party person, and he's normally the mom friend so Fuma just figured that was true.

Not like he never wanted to go out with Kento. He always wanted to do everything with Kento, and he tried asking him to come along a couple of times before giving up when Kento just kept saying no. It was disappointing, since he'd been really excited at first to see Kento dance and get drunk with him, but then had to accept the fact that it wouldn't happen.

So when Kento only hesitated for a moment before smiling and agreeing, Fuma involuntarily took it as a personal insult, that Kento would say yes to Hokuto but not to him.

Fuma's crush on Kento had already lasted so long that it wasn't really to be considered a crush anymore, but he kept calling it that anyway. Calling it a crush made it sound like it could pass, like it hadn't been there for years, even though the intensity had varied a lot.

At times when he thought that maybe he was over it, things always managed to happen that brought those feelings back full force. Things like Kento standing up for their group, or looking way too tired, or just simply giving someone else a blinding smile.

Or, it seemed, saying yes to someone else's attempts at getting him out.

Hokuto decided that they were going out for dinner together first, ordered them to look hot and gave them an address to meet him at. Oh and he was bringing half of SixTones, but the more the merrier anyway, right?

It took Fuma way too long to get dressed that night, but he finally settled on a white brand T-shirt, baggy dark jeans, a red hoodie and a jeans jacket. Personally he thought it looked cool, but when he met up with Hokuto and Kouchi, they agreed that he hadn't tried hard enough.

"You were supposed to be gorgeous, what is this?" Hokuto even questioned, pulling at Fuma's hood, and it made Fuma very suspicious of Hokuto's intentions for the night.

But he didn't get a chance to question him before Kento showed up and Fuma didn't have time to think about his concerns.

Kento in tight pants and a leather jacket normally had that effect on him.

They had dinner at a crowded izakaya after a lot of arguing about where to go, Hokuto whining about chinese and Taiga demanding something fried, and they ended up ordering way too much food and probably alcohol too.

Fuma had fun, it was good talking to the SixTones guys and to hang out with Kento in a relaxed environment. Their most common interactions were at work after all, and they didn't go out to eat together very often these days.

It was nice seeing Kento talk to the others as well. Not that he had ever been socially awkward or something, not at all, but Kento wasn't much for larger groups and chatting with new people, unlike Fuma himself. He loves meeting new people, making new friends, likes having a massive contact network with many options of friends to call, but he knows Kento's not like that. He has his closest friends and is perfectly satisfied with them, not so interested in getting new, shallower acquaintances.

Fortunately, Hokuto still appeared to qualify into the close friends category, and they talked about all kinds of things from back-dancing to stage plays to Yasui, because Yasui always comes up when talking to juniors.

When they left for the club where Hokuto's friends were playing, Fuma had already had drinks and liquor enough to feel a little warm and giggly, and he couldn't help glancing back at Kento walking behind him with Kouchi and Taiga a bit more often than perhaps would be normal.

“Hey.” Hokuto said, grabbing his upper arm to get his attention as Fuma turned for probably the fifth time as someone laughed behind them. “If you could be a little less obvious, that would be great since we're actually in public.”

Fuma frowned and blushed a little, not sure how to react properly, because of course Hokuto already knew about it, but he didn't need to point it out.

“I'm not obvious.” He said, and Hokuto just laughed at him and told him to keep dreaming.

There was no malice in his voice, but it still reminded Fuma of the fact that he was a little upset with Hokuto to begin with.

When they got to the club, the band was already playing, some kind of pop rock that wasn't exactly Fuma's favourite music, but they sounded good. Hokuto disappeared into the crowd after about five seconds, clearly having seen someone he knew, and Taiga and Kouchi just shrugged and asked if they should get shots.

They did, and then Taiga and Kouchi disappeared too, leaving Fuma with Kento. Kento probably hadn't drunk quite as much as Fuma, but seemed to be at roughly the same level of drunkenness, a constant smile on his lips and he looked like he was having fun and it made Fuma smile too.

At first, Fuma hesitated to ask Kento to dance with him, for about twenty reasons including what it would look like and that he was a complete coward, but then he saw a girl passing giving Kento a long appreciative look and the jealousy fuelled him.

“Come on, let's dance.” He told Kento, leaning close enough to make sure he was heard that he could feel Kento's hair against his cheek when he shook his head slowly.

“I'd rather just stay here and drink, I think.” He said, and Fuma's bad mood flashed out along with the jealousy, making him roll his eyes.

“No, come on, if you can roll your hips before a couple thousand fangirls you can do it before me.” He decided, then promptly grabbed Kento's wrist and tugged him onto the dance floor.

Being symmetry partners since forever definitely helped them finding a rhythm together, and even though the first few movements were a little uncomfortable from Kento's side, he quickly got into it. And Kento being Kento, he would never do anything half-assed, and that's when Fuma realized his mistake.

Having Kento so close without it even being fanservice, basically pressed against his front with his eyes all fierce and the hair at his temples starting to stick together with sweat turned out to be a bad combination for Fuma's hormones. In retrospect, he's not sure how much of it showed, but he had to actively stop himself from reaching out and grab Kento's hips to pull him closer.

For a few moments, he wondered what the hell he could do to get off the dancefloor before he developed a very embarrassing erection, but thankfully the song stopped playing and people started applauding instead.

“Wanna go get more drinks?” Fuma asked between songs, and Kento nodded with a smile. It was fun drinking with Kento, Fuma settled when they sat next to each other by the bar and shared strong fruity drinks that probably should be consumed at a much slower pace. They talked about things they never had time to talk about much otherwise, like families and friends and concerns, and the more they had to drink, the more Kento started leaning closer to Fuma.

He tried not to read anything into it that Kento was touchy when drunk, since he would be touchy normally, but Fuma couldn't really help it, scooted a little closer for Kento's head to rest more comfortably against his shoulder.

When Hokuto showed up with Juri and some dude Fuma had never seen before, Kento was playing with the straw of his double margarita and smiled widely at Juri even though he wasn't someone they normally met much.

Hokuto introduced the random guy as the guitarist of the band, and it took Fuma a moment to realize that the band had stopped playing.

“There's an afterparty at my place, wanna come?” The random guy asked, and they both agreed, even though Fuma got a feeling Kento waited to hear his answer before giving his own.

Fuma didn't realize how late it was until they were already halfway to the shady apartment, glancing at his phone and seeing the time being 1:23. They'd just have to stay until the first train then, he figured, hoping he wouldn't randomly get super tired in an hour or so.

He wasn't entirely okay with Kento not walking with him, because that meant he was clinging to Taiga's arm instead, laughing and walking mostly straight but not straight enough.

When they arrived at the party, the place was packed with people, and Fuma got a plastic glass of something suspicious in his hand before he even said hi to anyone.

The still rational part of his brain decided that drinking something he didn't know what it was was a bad idea if he wanted to keep his contract, and he just hoped this wasn't the worst kind of party.

The SixTones guys seemed to know a couple of the people there though, and Fuma simply decided to follow them as they made their way into the apartment, setting the mysterious glass down on the nearest surface he could find.

Meanwhile, Hokuto had found more friends that he clearly shared with Juri, and Fuma started suspecting these shady friends had some connection to Koki. Hokuto sat down in the couch next to a guy with long bangs who looked like a stereotypical band member and started talking, while Juri sat down on the armrest on the opposite side, chatting with some pretty drunk looking girl.

Kento, who'd followed Hokuto, stood still for a moment until Hokuto glanced up at him with a smile and patted his own lap.

Kento just smiled and obediently sat down in Hokuto's lap, and Fuma felt like strangling someone. The band member looking guy who greeted Kento with a smile would do just fine.

He was actually about to tell Kento that maybe this was a bad place to be at and they should probably take a cab home, when someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to face a pretty girl.

She had long hair and purple lipstick, a drunken tint of pink on her cheeks and she held out an unopened bottle of beer for him and asked for his name.

Fuma figured that he could stay for a little longer, deciding that as long as he didn't see anything weird around it should still be okay.

The girl guided him to an armchair and made him sit down as she squeezed in next to him and easily started talking about herself and asked things about him. Fuma lied splendidly about being an ordinary university student at a university that definitely wasn't Keio, and she seemed to buy it.

Once in a while he glanced over at the couch to check on Kento, jealousy rushing hot through his veins when the band guy seemed very interested in anything Kento had to say, leaning closer to hear him but he was definitely too close.

And so maybe he let the girl flirt a little more than he should. He just didn't realize exactly how much it was until she was practically sitting in his lap and grabbed his face to lean in and kiss him.

He was mostly taken aback, because that hadn't been his intention at all, but figured he hadn't reacted properly to her signals because he was too busy staring at Kento.

Her kiss tasted of beer and lipstick and it wasn't a pleasant combination at all, and Fuma only needed a few moments to push her away gently enough for her not to get offended.

He had every intention of letting her know in a nice way that he wasn't interested in more than that, but he caught movement in his peripheral vision and just barely saw Kento leaving the room.

He had some kind of panic wave at the idea of Kento leaving, completely forgetting about the girl in favour of turning to Hokuto for some kind of answers, but Hokuto was glaring at him so pointedly he figured he'd totally screwed up somehow.

Clearly Hokuto could tell he didn't understand, and a very obvious nod to follow Kento was all Fuma needed to carelessly push the girl down to sit in the armchair on her own as he got up, wiping the remains of lipstick on his sleeve.

He caught up with Kento in the stairs, making a mental note never to run down stairs drunk again because it made him really dizzy.

“Are you leaving?” Was all he'd managed to get out, having stopped at the second floor platform, and Kento froze on his way down the next stair, turning to give Fuma a scorchingly cold look.

“Yes.” He said, sounding much more sober than he'd seemed before. “You seemed busy.”

“No, that's not... No.” Fuma tried to make it a good sentence, but just ended up with a frown. “Don't go yet, come back.”

“I'd rather go home and sleep than watch you make out actually.” Kento told him, and there was something about the venom in his tone that made Fuma's feelings overcome his brain.

“I'd rather make out with you actually.” He blurted out before he even knew he said anything, and as soon as he realized what he'd said, he averted his eyes and started considering if jumping over the stair railing would hurt him enough to be worth it.

“... What?” Kento said after the longest silence in Fuma's life, and the only reason that Fuma didn't die on the spot was that Kento's tone was confused but not disgusted.

“Yeah. You know.” Fuma agreed with himself unintelligently, and he wondered if there wasn't some kind of universal limit of how many stupid things you could say in a minute.

“Don't screw with me Fuma, go back to your party.” Kento frowned but didn't move, tone bordering on desperate and it felt like the words physically hurt.

“I'm not!” Fuma protested, taking a few steps down the stairs to stop before Kento because it seemed like the best thing to do. “I've been wanting to, for a while. Like a few years or something.”

Kento just stared at him, looking a cross between disbelieving and some kind of angry, and so Fuma did the first thing he could think of and leaned down to kiss him.

It was a really bad first kiss, their heights ridiculously different as Fuma was standing a step above Kento, and Kento didn't respond, and even though he didn't push Fuma away either, a one-way kiss is never the best kind.

When Fuma pulled back, his brain started to catch up with his actions and he panicked in an instant, suddenly not even daring to look at Kento and his hands started shaking.

But then Kento spoke. “I hope you're trying to tell me you like me because if you're not I might actually die.”

That comment made Fuma look up, since it wasn't something Kento would normally say so seriously, and Kento's dark eyes were genuine and honest and Fuma could only nod mutely because he couldn't seem to ever find his voice in important situations.

“Because I really like you.”

And that's all Fuma had ever needed to hear. He'd had daydreams about hearing those words from Kento, and he'd never imagined hearing them in a dirty apartment staircase at four in the morning while being pretty drunk, but it was the best words he'd ever heard.

They kissed again, a little less awkwardly, before Kento decided that it wasn't a good place for something like that because anyone could come by, and pulled Fuma along outside instead.

They found a park, and since the sun was just rising, they silently agreed on taking a walk.

And here they are, on a bench at almost five in the morning and it's awkward and perfect at the same time.

“I never thought you'd like me back.” Kento says quietly, breaking the soft silence between them. “I always thought I was too boring or prude or whatever for you.”

“You're the opposite of boring.” Fuma says, his voice a little raspy after this long night, and he wonders for how many hours he's been awake and still he doesn't want to sleep.

The atmosphere is strange, almost surreal. Like the calm of the early morning is contagious, because there are so many things Fuma wants to say, so many questions he wants to ask, including if he's dreaming this and if this still will be true when he wakes up later today, and yet he doesn't say anything.

Kento leans heavier against him, and Fuma can feel his sigh all along his side.

“I'm so tired.” Kento mumbles, and Fuma smiles since he just thought about the same thing.

“I guess we should sleep.” He says, momentarily thinking that maybe he should let Hokuto know they're alive too, but figures that can wait.

“Can I come with you?” Kento asks after a moment of silence, tensing a bit at the question and Fuma squeezes him tighter reflexively.

“You are coming with me.” He settles, thinking that if he doesn't wake up with Kento around he's never going to believe this happened.

“Okay.” He can hear that Kento's smiling, and it makes him smile stupidly too. “You know what we should do before we sleep?”

“What?” Fuma asks, hoping it's not something that he has to exude energy on.

“Kiss in public, because there's not a single person around.” Kento says, sitting up properly with a shy smile, and Fuma smiles back, thinking that such an opportunity definitely shouldn't go to waste.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
